Shang Tsung vs Broly
This is The Fruitcake6's 1st battle. Shang Tsung vs Broly is a what-If death battle Description Mortal Kombat vs Dragon Ball Z. Which super-villain with special powers will win? Interlude Wiz: Some villains who are extreme fighters with superpowers. Boomstick: Like Shang Tsung shao Kahn's right-handed man. Wiz: And Broly the killer of Goku. Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shang Tsung Wiz: The man from the outworld and Shao Kahn's right-handed man. Boomstick: This is the man who's Sucker punch will kill you painfully fast. Wiz: Shang Tsung has the ability to shapeshift into anyone's soul he has. Boomstick: He somehow can shoot flaming skulls. How does he do that?! Wiz: He also has a teleportation power called "Hot Escape" Boomstick: Yeah, like Slenderman. Only Mortal Kombat style. Wiz: He is able to fight gods, demons, and other sorcerers and sometimes won. Boomstick: But he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. Wiz: Yes, in fact he was cheating at a mortal Kombat tournament, and was punished by the gods. Boomstick: But instead that gave him power. Wiz: He even has a straight sword which he can really slice and dice with. Boomstick: Makes me think of Samurai Jack. Wiz: So don't try this at home kids. "Your soul is mine!" - Shang Tsung Broly Wiz: Broly is an all powerful Saiyan, and was able to kill Goku. Boomstick: Dang, And Goku can kill Superman. Wiz: Broly has the ability to teleport and can shoot ki blasts. Boomstick: He really does have some anger issues. Wiz: Broly is a very deadly foe making his power stronger than Goku's any day of the week. Boomstick: If he can do all of that stuff, he has to be invincible. Wiz: Broly has different forms of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and even 4. Boomstick: Buy his quest in life is to be angry. "Pile on all you like, you weaklings! It's all a waste of time". - Broly Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Broly: Haha Goku is so weak against me, I'm surprised. ???: Well, why it isn't the master Broly. Broly: Who are you? Shang Tsung: I am Shang Tsung, and I am here for you. Broly: Ha! this will be to easy. Shang Tsung: Your time has now come! FIGHT! Broly punches Shang Tsung across the face and then grabbing him and throwing him on the ground, Shang Tsung got up and kicked Broly across the face. Broly angrily grabs Tsung by the throat and throws him into a tree, Broly punches but Tsung uses hot escape and slams Broly into a pile of rocks. Broly: OW! Tsung runs up to Broly punching him across the face and threw him across Goku's village, The villagers ran for their lives. Broly teleported back to Tsung grabbed him and threw him through the wall of a house. Broly ran over to Shang Tsung but got punched in the jaw and causing it to break, Broly ran up to him again and kicked him causing Tsung to go flying. Tsung got up morphing into Scorpion. Tsung shot Kunai spear at Broly drilling into his flesh causing him to bleed, Tsung pulled the spears out and then Broly bleed some more. Broly turned very angry and grabbed Tsung by the throat then slammed him onto a big rock. Tsung grabbed Broly's fist and breaking it. Broly: AAHH!! Tsung: tried to make another punch but Broly used Super Saiyan making Tsung go flying onto the ground causing some of his ribs to break. Broly: now is your time to die! Shang Tsung: We'll see about that Tsung kicks Broly across the face giving him a ability to take his soul Tsung put his hand into Broly's chest. Broly: NNOOOOO!!!!!! Tsung takes his soul while Broly's body falls on the ground lifeless. K.O! Results Boomstick: that's not good for Broly. Wiz: Broly might have been all powerful but the powers that Shang Tsung could use were to much. Boomstick: Exactly, like using Scorpion powers, and soul taking powers. Wiz: Also he is from the outworld, so he really wasn't messing around. Boomstick: I guess Broly could not keep himself toghether! Wiz: The winner is Shang Tsung. Next time on death battle Mike Haggar vs Knuckles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles